


2 Broke Girls and the Encounter

by cajunghost



Category: 2 Broke Girls, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajunghost/pseuds/cajunghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline meets Harry Dresden, who corrects the Psychics reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Broke Girls and the Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing,

Two Broke Girls and the Encounter

Caroline, was wiping down the counter; lost in thought about what the psychic said about her future. When the door to the diner opened up and in stepped a man wearing a duster and fedora, he was also was carrying a hockey stick. He looked around the diner and went over to the counter. He took of his fedora and placed it on the counter, he leaned his staff against it and sat down.  
The man watched the waitress wipe the same spot over and over. She had this sadness about her; he wondered what would cause this in such a lovely woman. He noticed a buxom brunette walk towards the blonde and twirl a hand towel and snap the blonde woman with it.  
“Hey Caroline, you have a customer.” The brunette said after snapping the blonde with the towel.  
Caroline, snapped out of her daze, and glanced over to the man sitting at the counter, sighed and took out her pad and pen. “What can I get you tonight?”  
Harry didn’t even pick up the menu, he just looked up at the waitress. “I’ll have a cheese burger with the works, a side of union rings and a coke.”  
Caroline, wrote down his order, she smile at him then said, “It will be a few minutes sir.” She turned and put the ticket on the wheel and spun it so that Olaf would see it. She turned and looked over the dining area to see if she had any other customers, sighing she went back to the counter picked up the rag and began doing her side work. After a few minutes her order was up and she placed it in front of her customer, and just stood there staring at nothing.  
As Harry was eating he watched this woman. He could feel joy and the most prevalent was sadness coming off of her and he was getting curious, he wanted to know what was going on with her.  
When Harry was finished his meal, he placed his plate to the side and leaned forward, his elbows on the counter and his arms crossed. He cleared his throat to get her attention.  
Caroline, was startled and jumped a little bit. She smiled at the man and asked, “Can I get you anything else?”  
Harry, shook his head, “No, but maybe I can help you.”  
Caroline, looked into Harry’s eyes and saw genuine concern, she was wondering why he thought she needed help. “What makes you think I need help, Mr.?”  
Harry held out his hand and introduced himself. “You can call me Harry.”  
Caroline, shook his hand and gave him a guarded smile. “Nice to meet you Harry.”  
“As for me knowing that you need help; I can feel joy and sadness coming off of you in waves.” He tilted his head just a bit examining her emotions.  
Caroline, looked at Harry; for some reason she felt she could trust him and decided to tell him. She really wanted to talk more about this and her friend Max, didn’t want to. She nodded and proceeded. “You might think I’m crazy.”  
Harry, shrugged. “Caroline, trust me nothing you say will make think you’re crazy. Plus in my line of work I’ve seen and heard a lot. So anything you say would be tame.”  
Caroline giggled at this. She took a deep breath, “Well I went and seen a psychic the other day and she told me that I would be successful in business…” She put her fists up and went woohoo. “So, that made me happy.” The Caroline’s shoulders slumped and she became despondent, “then she told me that I would be alone.”  
Harry’s face scrunched in consternation, he then came to a decision; one that would cost him. He held out both his hands palms up and waved at her with his fingers. “Give me your hands.”  
Caroline, was confused but something was telling her to trust this strange man. So she wiped her hands on her apron, and hesitantly placed her hands into his.  
Harry, lightly grasped her hands. “Now, close your eyes and picture a white wall; just concentrate on that wall.” Caroline nodded.  
Harry, closed his eyes and opened himself up to the blonde woman in front of him. He saw that the psychic was telling Caroline only part of the truth about the second part of her reading. On a hunch Harry, opened up his second sight. He opened his eyes and looked a Caroline and saw her aura, it was beautiful, even though some of the colors where on dark side he didn’t see any black. But he did see a tendril of her aura reaching out to her right. He looked to where it was reaching and he saw the brunet; her aura had a thin line of black in it but nothing to be concerned about. But he saw a tendril of her aura also reaching out to her left, towards Caroline.  
He closed his eyes and shut his second sight down and let go of Caroline’s hands. When he opened his eyes he smiled at the blonde. “Well, I have good news.”  
Caroline, was confused, she didn’t know what this whole exercise was for. All she did was hold his hands and think about a white wall. She did feel a bit better though.  
Harry, chuckled. “That psychic told you the truth about the success part, you are going to make it.”  
Caroline, smiled at that, but waited with consternation for the other shoe to drop.  
Harry continued to smile. “But she told you a partial lie about the second part.”  
Caroline, got a lil ticked at this. “What do you mean, she lied to me?”  
Harry, leaned forward some more as if he was going to tell her a secret. “If you don’t want to be alone you have to tell yourself the truth and be open.” He smirked at her, he looked over at the Brunet then back at Caroline. “The love of your life is closer than you think. Like I said, if you don’t want to be alone, be truthful and open.” He sat up straight and continued, “Stop worrying about what others think Caroline, it’s your life. So as Guy Sebastian once said ‘Don’t worry be Happy.’ With that Harry got up put his hat on and grabbed his staff. As he turned to leave Caroline, called to him.  
“Thank you, Harry.”  
Harry, smiled and tipped his hat to her. He had a psychic to visit.  
Caroline, picked up her rag again and was about to start wiping the same spot on the counter for the hundredth time, when she looked at it and made a decision. She threw the rag down and grabbed Max by the hand and started dragging her to the freezer.  
“Whoa there Blondie what’s going on?” Max said in surprise.  
Caroline, shook her head, “shut up Max.”  
Caroline, pulled Max into the freezer and turned her to face her. She didn’t let go of Max’s hand, and looked around the freezer nerves.  
Max didn’t let go of Caroline’s hand, and she was staring at her blonde friend wondering what was going through her head. “Caroline, what’s going on with?”  
Caroline, bit her bottom lip and looked at her friend especially her lips. “I love you Max.”  
Max, shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to get her hopes up, she’s had to many crushing blows to her heart already, and she wouldn’t be able to take another one, especially from Caroline. “I love you too.”  
Caroline, smiled. She let go of Max’s hand and placed them on each side of Max’s head, leaned in and kissed her.  
Max, tensed up in shock. After a few seconds she relaxed and kissed her back. She grabbed Caroline’s hips and pulled her into her body and wrapped her arms around the blonde.  
Caroline, wrapped her arms around Max’s neck and deepened the kiss.  
When they had to come up for air, Max, smiled at Caroline. “Bout damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
